Blood & Chocolate Nessie's Lovelife
by May.beeXx
Summary: It seems nothing is going right for poor Jake... Nessie has ended up with the wrong person and his heart has been broken. Will him and nessie make it through these hard times- And what happens when an old, half-vampire friend turns up?


**Preface:**

It all began with the story of a girl, who seemed really ordinary. Maybe with a unusual beauty but still regular. At least she seems like one. Her parents died after a car accident and now she is adopted. With six other unusual beautiful kids.

That's the story. But who is she really?

At least I could tell she's not that ordinary, how could she?

Living with eight adult vampires in a house, surrounded by werewolf's, who want to win her heart. Humans can't stop starring, especially the male.

But under that whole pressure Nessie Cullen already know the truth.

Her heart belongs to just one guy, but sometimes it takes time to realise that.

**Jakes POV:**

"Jake is everything alright with you?", Billy asked me. I leaned against the kitchen table and stared at the wall. My hand was clenched into a fist. I had just phoned with Nessie and asked her, if she wants to go to the beach with me.

But she said she has no time, because she would meet Seth later this day.

I slammed my fist hard against the kitchen table, so that it creaked and wobbled.

I was so mad. Was I doomed forever to be only the second choice?

Bella had always seen me just as a friend and the same seemed Nessie to feel for me. Friendship, not more. Does it ever ends?

"Jacob, we just have this kitchen table. So could you please stop destroying it?"

"Sorry, Dad", I said with not the slightest sense of guilt in my voice.

"What's up, Jake? Is everything okay with Nessie?", he asked.

No, nothing is okay with her, I thought. Cause she don't realise how much I love her.

"No, Dad. Nothing is alright", I said tired. I didn't want my anger missed out on him.

Billy raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why? What happened? Is she healthy?"

"Yes, Dad. SHE is fine. But I am not! Cause I can not see anymore how she loves others boys even though she knows how much I love her! I mean, I'm her destiny and she is mine! Why can't she just accept that fact?"

Billy was silent for a second. "You know, Edward is…"

"Yes, Dad. I know! Edward hates me. Even though I had imprinted on her and he knows I would never hurt her. I can't hurt her. But he has nothing against her relationship with Seth! That's just not fair, don't you think?"

"I don't know, son. She is just so young and Edward knows what's the best for her."

"Oh, yeah. Nice words, Dad. Thank you so much. I feel much better now."

He laughed about my hint of sarcasm.

"Son, I promise you, the day will come when she can't resist the temptation of an imprint and then she will be yours forever."

"Now that's nice words! Thanks, dad. But I can't wait. I love her with all my heart and my soul. I just have to be with her. And I don't care what Edward says."

"Patience, son. That's all you need."

"Great."

I went into my room and tried not to think about Nessie. It was tough.

After a while of trying to think about nothing I fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up by the howl of a wolf and rushed out the room.

Sam called. I wondered what he wanted.

To be honest, I didn't want to see my pack today. They had their own problems and I did not want to share it with them. And I didn't want to see Seth. He had spent the whole afternoon with her and I bet he couldn't think of something else.

I ran into the forest and changed quickly.

'Hey, Jake', Quil thought immediately. We are in a clearing further east from La Push.'

I saw through his thoughts where they were and began to walk faster.

As I arrived, I lay down next to my best friend Quil and listened to the thoughts of the other wolfs, trying not to listen to Seth's.

'There was a strange scent in the woods. A vampire. But not a Cullen', Sam said now.

'Maybe the Cullen's had a visitor', Jared suspected.

'No, Jared. I would know about a visitor', I replied.

At this moment I recognized Seth far away on the other side of the clearing not involved in our conversation.

When I looked over to him I couldn't prevent reading his thoughts.

Ouch, big mistake!

'…she is so beautiful. I love her more than everything in the world. I'll never let her go. Her heart and her soul belongs to me…'

I growled. 'I can hear you, Seth!', I warned.

'And why should I care? Am I not allowed to think about MY girl?'

His words hurt me. His girl. Yes, he was right. She was HIS girl, not mine.

'Understand it finally! She loves me! And there is nothing you can do about it', he thought triumphantly. He knew he had virtually won.

'She loves me, too', I thought confident. 'She belongs to me and you know that. She is born to be mine. I imprinted on her, Seth. And there is nothing YOU can do about it. Sooner or later she wants to be with me. And the day will come, when she leaves you, because of me!"

Seth's angry growl was heard all over the clearing. The other wolfs were silent and starred at us. Seth knew I was right and man I could tell, he was upset.

'Fight about it, man!'

'I don't think Nessie would be happy if I have to kill you', I said calm.

He bared his teeth and growled louder.

Then he attacked me with pictures from Nessie and memories of her.

I saw in my thought how Nessie and Seth kissed, how she groaned when he touched her and how she said I love you to him in such a passionate way that I wanted to scream.

He made me even more mad. I was trembling with anger. Not even Sam could stop me at this point. I jumped over to Seth and hit my teeth into his throat.

'Jacob! Stop!', I heard Sam yell, but I didn't care.

I totally forgot about every human morality, I was a wolf with animal instincts and I had the urge to kill. I hit my teeth and my claws into his body and he howled in pain.

He had no chance. But I wouldn't stop…

**Nessie's POV:**

I was on my bed reading a book, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nessie. It's me, Quil", a deep male voice said.

"Oh, hey Quil. What's up?", I asked confused.

"You immediately have to come over to la Push. Jake and Seth had another fight about you, but this time they got serious. Seth is hurt."

"What?", I screamed shocked.

"Mhm, yeah. But we don't know how bad it is. But I think he wants you to be here."

"I'm on my way. Oh, and I'll bring Carlisle."

"That's a great idea. See you soon, Ness."

I hung up and rushed down the stairs. Carlisle was already waiting. Edward told him so.

Sometimes I was really grateful that my Dad can read minds. But usually not.

We hoped in the car and drove down to La Push.

When we arrived I saw Quil, Jared, Paul and Jake waiting in front of Seth's house.

Their faces looked relieved when they saw us and worried at the same time.

"Nessie", Jake said, as I wanted to go in.

"Later, Jake. I have no time for your lame excuses at the moment."

I tore myself away from him and ran after Carlisle.

When we entered Seth's room I saw Sue, Leah, Embry and Sam sitting next to his bed in despair. They looked up as we walked in.

"Dr. Cullen", Sue said surprised. She obviously didn't know that Quil called me.

Carlisle immediately went to the left side of Seth's bed and began to check his body.

"Nessie, come here", Sue said and I went to the other side of his bed.

I grabbed his hand and pressed it on my lips. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Ness", he whispered. "You are here. Finally."

"Yes, Seth. I'm here. Everything is alright, I will not leave", I promised him.

But I wasn't sure if he had heard me, because his eyes were already closed again.

It seemed like hours, when Carlisle finally finished.

Seth would heal quickly, some bones were already healed. But he had a lot of bruises.

His whole body was covered with colourful spots.

"Oh, Seth", I whispered sorrowful.

He was sometimes awoke and sometimes in a deep sleep. But every time he woke up, he screamed my name in panic and I didn't know what to do.

I held his hand in mine the whole time and pressed it when he became restless, afraid to hurt him when I would touch more than just his hand.

I stayed when Carlisle leaved and said he should tell Bella and Edward.

I remembered Jake when I was almost asleep on the floor. Slowly I stood up and broke my hand from Seth's grip.

Seth turn around unquiet, his face went helpless and he tried to catch my hand, his eyes still shut.

"Nessie", he murmured despairing.

I leaned myself down to him. "Shh, it's okay. I'll be right back."

Slightly I kissed him on the cheek and leaved.

I ran down the street and up to the beach. I saw the red little house and ran faster.

With a beating heart I knocked on the door.

I prayed he was there.

Billy opened the door and looked up at me.

"Oh hello, Renesmee", he greeted.

"Hey, Billy. Is Jacob there?"

"He's in his garage."

"Thanks." I turned around and wanted to ran over, but Billy kept me by my sleeve.

"Renesmee, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Billy. Shoot."

Billy cleared his throat. "Well, you know, Jacob has changed. I mean, he really changed since yesterday. He is always in his garage, eats almost nothing anymore and behaves completely crazy. I just want to know, if there's anything you should tell me. I mean, usually he is just so pissed when there's something wrong with you. So can you please tell me what's up with him?"

I hesitated. "Uhm, I'm not sure. Maybe he is angry with himself, because he hurt Seth because of me."

Billy nodded his head. "That would make sense. And…Nessie?"

"Ya?"

"I just want to remind you how much Jacob loves you. Please, don't hurt him like your mother did. He would not survive that a second time."

I looked confident down in his dark brown eyes.

"I swear to you, Billy, I love Jake with all my heart. I would never hurt him, I can't ever hurt him. But at the moment it's to early. Don't worry, I'll choose him when the time has come. I'm not like my mom."

"Thanks for your honesty, Nessie", he said and spread his arms. I smiled and hugged him.

"What are you waiting for? Go, Jake is already waiting."

I ran over to the garage laughing. Quietly I opened the door and saw him lying under his motorcycle.

My heart beat a little faster as I saw his beautiful bare chest. He was so muscular and looked like a model with his pretty face.

I closed the door and jumped on his legs.

"Wonder who is here?", I screamed happily. Actually I knew I had to be mad at him, but for some reason I wasn't.

He whirled around and hit his head hard on his motorcycle.

"Ness", he said surprised.

"Did you hurt yourself?", I asked worried and touched gently his forehead.

"No, I didn't", he answered, took my hand and kissed my fingertips.

"Oh Nessie, I was so worried about you. I thought you were to mad at me to forgive."

"I forgive you, Jake. Please just promise me one thing: Never do this again. You can't punish Seth that he's my choice."

"That wasn't me who almost killed Seth. It was that monster in me that I never wanted to show. I'm so sorry, Ness. But it's hard to repress the jealously, it's one of the ugliest feelings of the people and I am so ashamed."

"Don't be", I whispered und hugged him tightly. "I forgive you."

"Thanks, Nessie. I love you."

I smiled in his chest. "I know."

He laughed and then said in his warm voice "Stay."

"I can't. I have to go back. Seth is waiting, I can't leave him alone."

He nodded reluctantly. "I understand."

Jake quickly kissed my cheek when I got up and walked towards the door.

"Bye, Jake. Have you already apologized to Seth?"

"Of course, Ness. And he has forgiven me already."

"I think, that's more important than if I forgive you."

"I do not think so", he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Then I left.


End file.
